The present invention relates to anti-vibration handles. More specifically, the present invention relates to anti-vibration handles for use with power tools such as reciprocating saws.
Power tools often produce vibrations during use. These vibrations can be caused by the operation of the saw as well as the interaction with the tool and the work piece. The vibrations can pass through the power tool to the handle or handles and ultimately to the users hands. The vibrations can cause fatigue or a reduced grip on the power tool making its use less efficient and more difficult.